


A Present for Ianto

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year

A present for Ianto

Jack groaned as the kisses Ianto was placing down his chest became small bites which would undoubtedly leave bruises. He knew that Ianto would check them almost hourly until they faded, all too quickly, leaving the young Welshman looking sad and Jack wishing that he didn’t heal so speedily.

He’d tried to get a tattoo; the artist had written Ianto within a heart just over his own but when he’d inevitably died, yet again, the tattoo had disappeared and Jack had had to endure Ianto’s sad demeanour as he traced his fingers over the place where it had been.

Jack was determined to do something, but what? He loved that Ianto was so possessive of him and that under that seemingly cool exterior beat the heart of a passionate Welsh dragon. With Christmas coming he had an idea. 

They spent the day at the Hub. Jack sent the others home so that he and Ianto could have their Christmas together. He’d even planned and cooked a proper Christmas meal. After they’d eaten they opened their presents until Jack handed over a final package to Ianto.

‘I thought that this might be what you wanted,’ he said cryptically as Ianto tore into the wrapping.

Ianto smiled as he shook the garment to reveal its message. ‘I thought that this was a present for me,’ he said. ‘This appears to be for you to wear.’ He handed the vest over to Jack who immediately took off his shirt and pulled it over his head.

‘I am you know. You don’t really need to have it written here but I’m glad you like it.’ Ianto looked at the words written on the vest – THE PROPERTY OF IANTO JONES. He pushed his fingers under the soft cotton and placed a kiss on Jack’s lips.

‘Merry Christmas, Ianto,’ Jack said quietly.

‘Merry Christmas, Jack.’ The vest didn’t stay on for very long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to put a picture in I have one of Jack wearing the vest.


End file.
